1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sub-miniature fuse of the type comprising a plastic base and two conductors passing through the base, which conductors are bridged by a fuse wire soldered thereto.
The invention is suitable for all fuses, in which a fuse wire is to be fixed in a transverse position thereto, as well as for any other electrical components, in the case of which some other conductor is to be fixed reliably to a first conductor which is at right angles thereto. As the invention is used in preferred manner for sub-miniature fuses of the aforementioned type, it will be explained hereinafter with sole reference to such fuses.
2. Prior Art
In the hitherto known manufacture of sub-miniature fuses, the fuse wire is soft soldered to the conductors in the vicinity of the ends of the pin-like conductors above the base. Particularly when using fuse wires made from very thin wires soldering is performed manually, in order to ensure a reliable and secure connection between the conductors and the fuse wire.
However, even if this soldering process is performed with maximum care, the attainable fixing action cannot withstand all stresses to which the sub-miniature fuse is exposed during further steps of manufacture and particularly during subsequent use.
When sub-miniature fuses are soldered into printed circuit boards, the transmitted heat can influence the soldering seam between the terminal pin and the fuse wire to such an extent that the soldering connection may even break.